User talk:Nintendude 64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nintendude 64 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XxTimberlakexx (Talk) 21:55, December 8, 2011 Yay!!! Yay! You're back! You may not know me, but I've seen your edits!!! Your dog, Labrynth? I read a book called The Battle of the Labrynth, and was wondering if you have read it before, and that is why you named your dog, well, Labrynth :) ! Are you planning on getting another dog (I don't mean to be nosy, just asking)? I have the same Nintendogs + Cats version as you, and have 3 dogs- Larissa, Addie, and Maggie (all of course female). Is Labrynth a boy or a girl??? P.S. Love your photos! :p Pupann 21:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, you don't know me, but I just wanted to say hi (I got bored :p). Sorry if all the !'s bothered you (if they did, that is), I really don't know why I used so many and they kind of bug me, too. Why did ChishioKunrin stop editing? Also, I love your Nyandog pic. Pupann 23:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh. I don't think you're boring at all! Also, Thank you! Do you think that No1katycat is online, still? Your dog is beautiful! I was going to get a lab like that, but my sister prefered poms and bugged me until I got one. I love your Precious photos! Pupann 22:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok Interesting... I was going to get a german shepherd or siberian husky, but part of the game is accesories and I like getting girl dogs, soooooooo the bows make them look like girl-boys, though in real life I prefer big dogs. And about the picture... I always edit pictures to like the "Nyan Dog", but they never download... oh, well. Pupann 22:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) AWWW Labrynth is sooo cute and i love the nyan dog picture :) Sovietdog 19:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Lure coursing always feed and water your dog before the competition and make sure you train at the gym which is on the downtown route. and while at the gym you should practice tons even if you feel your dog can win it after a couple practices. PS your dog won't know what to do if you don't practice at the gym first. hope this helps :) Sovietdog 21:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much as long as you save before you enter :) Sovietdog 21:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome :) Sovietdog 22:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes I think that Geezer would be a good idea. If I got a husky, since it would be a girl, I would name it Venus, or mabye Silver? ANYWAY, I think it's cool that you named your dog Labrynth. It's a cool name, and it sort of adds drama. Pupann 21:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow I just noticed that both your dogs are named after Greek gods. Was that on purpose, or just a coincidence? Pupann 21:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Yeah, sorry for the long absence. I had other things I needed to do, especially since I've started college. ChishioKunrin 17:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh Oh. Are you planning on getting more dogs, or a cat? Pupann 21:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC)